


Dear fellow traveler.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Minor Character Deaths, Pregnancy, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smart Haruno Sakura, let characters show trauma, the trauma is not from rape or any attempted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “You’re thinking too much. Let me make you stop,” Sukea offered and, yes, his voice was different but Sakura liked it even if something about it made her mind inch.“Okay,” she agreed before closing her eyes. She didn’t want to (see the world, she just wanted to wake up to find out the mission had been a bad dream) see Sukea and think on the things that she kept picking up on from him. All Sakura wanted was to be Chinami who was just a traveler just like Sukea was. A traveler who didn’t have people’s lives slip through her hands because she wasn’t good enough.





	1. Chapter 1

He was a sight. A pretty sight that tempted her to just stay a little bit longer looking down on Sukea but Sakura wouldn’t do that to him even if the alpha would agree to it. It’s surprising (in a good way, Sakura honestly appreciated the sight below her) how flushed Sukea’s cheeks were considering who he was. It’s the eyes though that Sakura enjoyed the most - even more the comfort that was his scent - as she reached down to take off her shoes before climbing on the bed; his brown eyes were dilated from arousal - from want for her. 

Said eyes flickered to the bindings that she left on as she leaned over him; before entering the inn, Sakura had quickly changed into civilian clothes but had left her bindings on. She hadn’t been expecting to take anyone to bed this evening but Sakur was not regretting the turn of events. Despite the medicine that was provided for omegas so not to go into heat there was an itch when it was suppose to be that time. Mostly, Sakura took care of that itch by inviting Ino over if the other girl wasn’t currently in a relationship and they were both in the village at the time. Sakura was not in the village and hadn’t been for weeks. It had been draining mission physically, mentally, and in chakra even. That and smell of Sukea’s scent had been what lead them here. 

Her fingers (they’re clean, they had been even before Sakura had scrubbed them until they were red and reeked of the smell of fruit) slowly spread up his scar covered chest. Sukea’s breath was harsh like he couldn’t wait just like she couldn’t. Despite that impatience that, like a weed, was growing in them and threatening to strangle them, Sakura sat herself on his groin, her folded legs on either side of his hips. They, his iliac crests, stuck out against the skin little bit too much. He needed to eat more but Sakura was not a mednin here. She was Chinami even though Sukea knew that wasn’t her real name just as he knew she was wearing a hinge; Sakura would never cross that line. She still could remember like it had happened yesterday how Emica, a member of the generation of konoha twelve after Sakura’s own graduation class, had snuck into the hospital one morning to request a rape kit because someone (a boy by the name of Kaito, they had later discovered, who had been in Emica’s class at academy but had failed the exams to graduate to a genin) had worn a henge to look as Emica’s crush. 

A hand was raised slowly as if not to startle her. The palm and beginning of his fingers were a different shade than the top of his fingers and wrist like he often wore sleeveless glov- 

“You’re thinking too much,” Sukea told her. It wasn’t a complaint that was voiced so Sakura could get her head out of her ass and they could get back on track to sex. No, the words had been softly like he was actually worried for her, about what her own mind and the sake she had earlier would inflict upon herself. (Because don’t you know your own worst enemy can be your own self not a person warned about in the bingo books?) 

“I’m fine,” Sakura lied before rocking her hips so he would be too distracted to call her out on it. His pubic hair dampened at the action, their scents of arousal were starting to blur into a heady mess that would leave this room stinking of them even after they had left the inn. Again, Sakura moved herself back and forth on him and when she looked down his hair was glistening from her arousal. She snaked one of her hands back from his chest so two fingers could go down there to touch his grey hair. First, she twirled the coarse wet strands around her fingers before giving it a little pull. A hiss slipped from Sukea’s teeth at that but if he was going to voice a complaint it was stopped when Sakura raised those two fingers to her bruised mouth. First, she tasted the finger pads with her tongue before licking the rest of the fingers. It was a bitter taste but the way Sukea’s eyes darkened even further was worth it. 

What was the saying her mother use to tell her? 

Eat bitter, taste sweet. 

Sakura slowly slipped her fingers out from her mouth and Sukea’s eyes devoutly followed the movement. Sakura liked how he wasn’t pushy about getting into her and had allowed her tease the both of them. With dilated green eyes, Sakura looked down at the pretty alpha, at the alpha who had sounded liked he cared that she wasn’t there in the moment but had been in her head. 

“Would you like to unwrap me? You’ve been so good.” Sakura told him. Without a word, Sukea took her up to her offer. Clever hands were daft from inexperience as he took off the binding that she had wrapped around her chest. When the binding finally fell, it was Sakura who threw them off the bed not Sukea. No, Sukea was too focused on her breasts to pay attention to such a thing because now that her breasts were freed the binding were a trivial thing. 

His hands easily held her breasts - he didn’t even need his thumbs to fully cup them. With said thumbs he brushed her nipples that already stood out even before the attention he started to bestow upon them. Suddenly, both his thumbs dug into the pink skin of her breasts and Sakura bent her head, brown strands were left covering her neck, in response. There was a noise then that came from Sukea. A rumble of pleasure came from him and they hadn’t even sunk into each other’s skin yet. 

He was rolling her nipple - just one breast under his attention for now - between his thumb and another finger. Despite the warm feeling in her stomach that had sprouted from the positive attention he was focusing on her breasts (which had been a part of Sakura’s body she had never been comfortable with), Sakura raised a hand to bring his down. Sukea’s hand stopped at her hip so he could brush the skin as Sakura raised herself up from his groin. 

He was larger than any dildo or strap on Ino had ever used on Sakura. Thankfully, she was soaked - more so than normal from it being the time of her heat had she not been on the pill - so it was a bit easier to slip his head in and start lowering herself further so to take more in. The thumb on her hip no longer was softly going back and forth. No, it was digging into her skin as Sukea watched her sink into him. 

“So good,” he rasped in encouragement and his voice sounded like it was- “You’re doing so good.” 

Was it him being an alpha that made him want to shower her with kind words, was it because he remembered how distress had clung to her scent like fever had her patient’s scents before death stole them from her, or could he tell she hadn’t had anything as thick as he was in her and he felt the need to-

He raised his hips just a bit and stole the breath in Sakura’s lungs. His thumb was still digging into her skin and was surely going to make a bruise blossom on the recently washed skin. 

“You’re thinking too much. Let me make you stop,” Sukea offered and, yes, his voice was different but Sakura liked it even if something about it made her mind itch. 

“Okay,” she agreed before closing her eyes. She didn’t want to (see the world, she just wanted to wake up to find out the mission had been a bad dream) see Sukea and think on the things that she kept picking up on from him. All Sakura wanted was to be Chinami who was just a traveler just like Sukea was. A traveler who didn’t have people’s lives slip through her hands because she wasn’t good enough. 

She wanted to feel something that wasn’t exhaustion that had sown itself in her skin and not thinking. 

And feel she did. Sukea was raising her up by the bruising, marking grip he had on her hips only to bring her back down on his cock. Sounds were spilling from her bruised lips as he slowly dragged her off his cock only to thrust himself back into her walls. Sukea wasn’t the only one who was marking though. Her nails dug into his chest, perhaps even into the skin of scars that littered his chest, as she allowed him to have his way with her. 

“O-Open your eyes,” he demanded with harsh breath. His chest under her bitten nails was trembling from strain. She shook her head and felt her hair moving from the motion. 

She didn’t want to see what was in front of her but, without her permission, her eyes began to open. 

Only for Sakura to wake up to the sight of ceiling, the door to her apartment being bagged on. By Naruto, she knew even though she had yet to get out of her bed to open the door, because only Naruto would brave (or dumb enough depending on how you looked at it) to bang on her door. A growl made itself home in her throat before it was pushed out by a groan of dismay.

The smell of just her arousal clogged not only her nose but the room. Hopefully, it hadn’t spread throughout the rest of her apartment. Sakura was careful to not breath in too deeply when she inhaled before begrudgingly getting out of her bed so to change. 

There was no way Sakura would open her door and greet Naruto with her underwear this soaked. The smell might kill him if Sakura’s frustration didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura opened the door and started speaking even before her eyes landed on Naruto, “Did you ditch your shift? There’s no way you’re finished already, Naruto. You know this will only make Lady Tsunade assign you more hours at the gate-“ 

The rest of Sakura’s speech was cut off by the look on Naruto’s whiskered face. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Sakura left the door open as she went back a few steps inside her apartment to grab a jacket from clothes-rack she kept by the door. She slipped on a jacket and grabbed a pair of shoes as Naruto started to inform her on the situation. Her heart thudded in her chest over and over like it was a beat of a war drum. A part of her was thankful that she had changed from her clothes that she had worn to bed but an other part of her felt fear as she locked her apartment door behind her before taking off with Naruto. 

Yes, it would be stupid to walk - or rather run in this case - go out of her apartment in underwear soaked from her arousal but those minutes it took to wash off with a rag before changing into another set of clothes...

The hospital staff were good but apparently so was whoever had injured Kakashi and his partner for their mission. Tsunade was in a Council meeting this morning (Sakura knew this because last night Shizune had told their teacher to not drink heavily if she had to drink) so the best medical member of the staff would be Shizune then Sakura. Shizune though would be with Tsunade in the meeting so it was Sakura, by default, to be there in the hospital to attend to Kakashi. 

Not that Naruto (who was silent as the ran through the rooftops to avoid the traffic that came with civilians on the streets during these hours) had come to her for that purpose. No, Naruto had come to her because she was his friend, because they had been a team once under Kakashi, and with Kakashi’s life in the balance she was the only Team Seven member left in the village who he could come to. 

Even though Sakura had chakra directed at her feet (something she would not do in normal circumstances if she had a shift at the hospital) Naruto still had beat her to doors of the hospital. He was holding them upon for her not because that was what an alpha would do to the one they were courting but because Naruto was impatient.  
It wasn’t a bad thing in this situation though. The sooner Sakura entered the operating room the better it would be. 

There were a few gazes directed at Sakura for her attire but no one dared to air their complaints because doing such could possible stop her from getting to her patient as soon as possible. By now most knew - both the staff at the hospital and Sakura’s fellow shinobi - of how she took after her second teacher in temperament. 

As she walked (a person did not run in the hospital) through the hospital entrance Keiko excused herself from behind the desk to head towards Sakura. Keiko was a small girl and, like Hinata, was shy but a loyal person. The brunette haired girl had to stand on her tip-toes to reach Sakura’s chin - she wasn’t tall enough yet to reach Sakura’s ear while on her tip-toes - to quietly inform Sakura which operating room Kakashi was in. With a smile (it didn’t reach her eyes whether it be from having to hurry up or from how worried she was Sakura did not know), Sakura thanked Keiko before setting off with Naruto hot on her tail; the only reason Naruto wasn’t ahead of her was because he didn’t know the hospital and therefore didn’t know where the operating rooms were located at. 

As she quickly made her way through the halls Sakura reached a hand into the pocket of her jacket to grab a hair tie before putting her hair up in hurried bun; she didn’t need her hair in her face when she took over the surgery. Perhaps for any one else Sakura would have overseen the operation only stepping in if needed, but Kakashi was too important not just to her but to the village as well. 

“You need to go back,” Sakura informed Naruto as the operating room for three came into view. 

“What?! Sakura, I can’t just leave. W-What if-“ Naruto sounded like a boy then. He sounded so young, as though he was still that boy he use to be when team seven had yet to fall apart. There was fear and desperation in his tone though that Naruto often had refused to slip in his voice for one reason or another when they had been a time. 

“Naruto you will.” There was no softness in her tone despite the compassion that dug into her chest (because Sakura intimately knew what it was like to walk behind the people you cared about and not be able to help them but that, that horrible feeling, was what lead her here: capable to make sure Kakashi survived and that one day they all would walk side by side). 

It wasn’t because of earlier when Naruto had woken her up from a dream of that night that made Sakura want him away but because ANBU often came back into the village in, at most, two and, in the least, by themselves. Whoever had attacked Kakashi and his partner could have attacked Kakashi’s other two partners.

“I need you there in case another pair of partners come back to the gates injured. Whoever attacked Kakashi and his partner could have attacked another person. So please go back to the gates and if someone does comebacks injured send one of your summons to give me time to alert me and one to Shizune as well.” 

Naruto’s lips were quivering, the smell of his worry was pungent in the hall, but still he nodded. 

“Could you send one of you summons if h-he’ll make it through,” Naruto corrected himself with a smile expect it wasn’t a real one in his lips, it was a forced one that made Sakura itch to comfort her friend. 

“Of course,” Sakura promised and she did not watch him leave. No, Sakura entered the operating room and she would make sure that Kakashi would indeed make it through the surgery. 

[\\] 

The coffee machine on this floor was a slow thing. Right now that was fine besides  
causing Sakura to be annoyed; she had no shifts today so there was no actually reason to wish the coffee machine to hurry up nor did Sakura have anyplace to be. Ino was out of town with her team, Naruto had left to debrief Tsunade on what had happened and afterwards he would bring her some ramen for breakfast, and Sakura had already called her mother to let her know she wouldn’t be coming over later tonight despite it being numerous hours until it was the evening. 

Finally the pot was filled and the machine started to make the sounds it always did when it was done. Still, Sakura gave it an extra minute for any drops that might come out from the dispenser. (There was no drip tray for the coffee machine since it was an older model.) 

After a minute, Sakura grabbed the coffee pot and made herself a cup of it before making her way to the room they had moved Kakashi in after his surgery. The room was on a private floor of the hospital (hence the so old it didn’t have a drip tray coffee machine) and one would need clearance to not only visit but to work on this floor. Because of this no one tried to make small talk with Sakura as she made her way to Kakashi’s room. 

It was barren room besides the hospital equipment in it and Kakashi asleep on the bed. There was of course no window in the room, no flowers, or get well cards yet for Kakashi. Sakura could admit to herself as she took a seat on the floor next to her patient that the odorless of the room unsettled her more than it should. Soon, she had to remind herself - that was part of why she was here - and had to put effort so not grasp the coffee cup too hard. It was an actual coffee cup, not the styrofoam ones they kept at the upper floors, but, still, Sakura had to be careful; sometimes Sakura’s emotions and strength could get the best of her, leaving her with mess if she didn’t rein herself in. Thankfully, as more years passed since she was a teenager the better Sakura had learned to restrain herself. 

A groan filled the room, pushing out the silence. It was from Kakashi not her. Sakura set her cup on the ground next to her before getting up. A narrowed dark eye and the sharingan greeted her and, at the sight of Sakura, Kakashi still kept his fist clenched. 

“Tell me something only you would know,” Kakashi demanded, his voice was a rasp of a thing. 

Sakura gave a small smile despite the threat that Kakashi could be one if he deemed what she spoke too knowledgeable by many. “When I was thirteen I learnt you went into ANBU after team seven broke apart not because you broke protocol and told me or because you needed medical attention after a mission, but because Lady Tsunade suffers from alcoholic neuropathy when she doesn’t have enough chakra to use on healing her hands and, since she used chakra with training me, she made me help with her paperwork.” 

His eyes narrowed further. “You never told me that.” 

Sakura’s smile grew until it reached her eyes because of his answer, her own hand unfurled. “I know, but you do know I snuck into your apartment and watered the cactus Naruto gave you whenever your team was sent out of the village too long for even a cactus to go without water.” 

His fist uncurled at her words and his eyes relaxed. “How is Ram?” 

“So far they have made it.” There was a pause before Sakura added, “I saw to them myself after I finished with your surgery.” 

No relief was shown on his face but Sakura knew Kakashi felt it. After all Kakashi’s test for team seven had not been about getting the two bells but how three of them required the bells: by teamwork. 

“Thank you.” Kakashi uttered. Sakura didn’t see his face since she had bent down to grab her cup of coffee but his tone was quiet. It was a tone Sakura rarely heard from the man. 

Sakura snorted even though she had been told that in passing the last few days. “And you look like hell and flattery won’t make me share my coffee with you.” 

Kakashi made his expression into a crocodile wince as Sakura took a sip from her cup. “So mean to a man who almost died and is about to interrogated.” 

Sakura rolled her green eyes at his dramatics. When did a mission report qualify as interrogation? “That - you almost dying - is exactly why you’re not getting any of my coffee. Next time don’t get so injured where you need an iv drip filled with medicine that can’t be mixed with caffeine.” 

The cut eyebrow above the sharingan was raised before Kakashi spoke. “Oh? So you would share your coffee with me.” Then in a lighter tone, “I always knew I was your favorite.” 

It had to be team seven member he was talking about. Sakura didn’t correct him on it because Kakashi had already been injured enough as it was. No need to add another wound to list he needed to heal from even if it was just for ribbing.

“I have to go now. I’ll be back to give you a checkup in a few minutes then I’ll inform Rat you’re awake and are ready to give a verbal report.” 

“Without caffeine,” Kakashi bemoaned dramatically. “How ever shall I-“ 

“You will.” Sakura’s tone was short when she cut Kakashi off before he could really get started. 

Apparently it was too short because when Sakura was at the doorway, her coffee cup in hand (she wasn’t dumb enough to leave it in this room unattended), Kakashi asked, “Did you water Mr.Ukki while I was away?” 

There was something there in his voice, it gave Sakura the impression that she was standing before another doorway. A doorway she could easily close or open and Sakura didn’t know which direction would be to open it or to close it and find herself locked out.

“Yes,” Sakura answered after several moments even though she hadn’t been in the village the entire time Kakashi had been out on his mission. She had had Naruto swing by and water the cactus while she had been away on her own mission. Sakura was glad she was facing the door because her face twisted in a grimace at the memory of her mission. 

“I’m glad somethings stay the same.”


End file.
